


少年心气

by Kyle13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Teen Romance, Top Steve Rogers, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyle13/pseuds/Kyle13
Summary: 一场春梦，一次手活，一个误会
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	少年心气

狭小的阁楼里只有一丝微弱的光亮，尽管此时是正午，连成片的云却覆盖着天空。从Bucky的角度看过去，阴沉沉，黑漆漆的，只令人感觉风雨欲来。

Steve又病了。可能是受了风寒，也可能是上次没好利索，留下了叫不出名的并发症。

Bucky刚从外面回来，身上还带着深秋的寒气，连他手里拎着的牛皮纸袋也凉飕飕的。Steve还在睡，皱着眉头，脸蛋也红扑扑的。Bucky约么着那小子一时半会还醒不了，准备下楼问房东要热水。

Sarah经常不在家，他便常留下来照顾挚友。现在那位身上总是有消毒液气味的女士住了院，他更是三天两头的往这边跑。

“Buck？”

Bucky闻声快步折返到床沿边，那一大袋子药被他扔在床头柜上。“吵醒你啦？我去打点热水，床头有药，你一会儿凑合着吃了。”

Steve只觉着耳朵里有东西在嗡嗡地叫，还头重脚轻的。他迷迷糊糊之间只听见Bucky要走，也顾不上冷风灌进被子里，抓着Bucky的衣角就往怀里拽。

“Bucky，Buck，别走，你好凉，陪我躺一会儿……”

窄窄的弹簧床根本容不下两个男人躺在一起，好在Steve不占地方，Bucky也侧过了身子躺着，尽量往边缘靠。他轻声叫着Steve的名字，他说，没事，有我在。同时他的一只手臂越过Steve的后背，轻轻拍打着后者的肩头，就像小时候Bucky的母亲对哭闹的Bucky做的那样。随着Steve的呼吸渐渐平稳，均匀，Bucky想着，还要让Steve吃药呢，但他的眼皮却越来越沉，怎么也不听使唤了。

暖色的灯光直楞楞地照在泛黄的床单上，明明没有风，连着电线的灯泡还一晃一晃的。Steve想叫Bcuky把灯关上，可喊得嗓子都有些痒了却没得到回应。

他睁眼，反而看到Bucky的脸近在咫尺，脸颊上泛着红，Steve经常在操场上看见这样双颊通红的Bucky，但那通常是运动造成的。

而不是跨坐在好朋友的小腹上射得一塌糊涂之后。

Bucky伏在Steve瘦弱的胸膛上喘息，Steve却没感到任何重量，体型将近成人的少年轻如鸿毛，好像一阵风就能刮跑。尽管内心深处有一声质疑飞快地掠过，Steve的注意力还是都放在别处了。

他那属于艺术家的敏锐视线细细地扫过自己哥们每一片赤裸的皮肤，像是在绘画时考究细节似的考究Bucky的躯体。

他看到被Bucky自己握着的，还没软下去的阴茎。

随着呼吸上下起伏的小腹，初露锋芒的肌肉线条上有Bucky刚射出来的黏腻精液，随即便被刚还抓着阴茎的手抹开了，那一小块的皮肤亮晶晶的，好似被水淋过一般。

腹部上方的胸膛结了一层薄薄的汗珠。借着光，Steve能看到当他把目光停留在胸前那两点时，Bucky明显不自在的瑟缩和胸腔几乎不可察觉的战栗。

再往上Steve就看不清多少了，灯光从Bucky头顶泻下，把Bucky的脸笼罩在一片阴影之中，但那双灰绿眼睛依旧如宝石般明亮。

他们曾在一个晴朗的午后去过海边。Steve想写生，Bucky就编了个理由糊弄了他约的姑娘，还偷开了他老爸的车，可惜那辆车不久之后就因为破产被卖出去了。

Steve在回家前笑着说，你的眼睛比海水还好看。Bucky则表示，你要是把这跑火车的功夫都用在泡妞上，还用得着我到处给你找姑娘吗？Steve不好说他心里是什么滋味，实际上他也不记得多少了，那是很久之前的事了。他只记得那是他的心里话，却不知怎么地溜了出来，当时他紧张的要死，倒是在Bucky插科打诨后松了口气。

还有一点失落。

当Bucky牵过他的手往其中一点上摸时，他又体会到了当时心跳如雷，喉头发紧的的感觉。Steve觉得他把这辈子的注意力都放在指尖那一小块皮肤上了，等他终于触到饱满的胸膛和柔软的乳珠后，感觉裤腰勒得慌也是再正常不过的了。

自然而然的，Steve吻上了Bucky，动作行云流水到他们已经这么做了几百次了一般。他骨节分明的手覆上Bucky的后脑勺把好兄弟的头往下压，Bucky则笑着回应小个子的亲吻。Steve贴上对方的嘴唇，回想着Bucky亲吻姑娘们时的动作，生涩地吸吮，笨拙地舔弄，同时也难以抑制地更加深入，贪心着想要更多。

一吻结束，Bucky用手肘支起身体，歪着脑袋看着Steve。Steve涨红了脸，不知只是因难以呼吸，还是因希冀实现的激动。他仰起头轻啄Bucky的下巴，舌尖扫过那道美人沟，想要再次吻上Bucky的唇瓣，大他一岁的少年却轻轻将Steve推开，小声地对他说着：“不急。”

Bucky的内部烫得要命，小洞里的的软肉将他紧紧包围，而Bucky本人则乖顺的躺在他身下，那双要命的眼睛此时也水光盈盈得。Steve不合时宜的想到那天下午，接近黄昏时的泛着金光的海面和那天Bucky看着他同他说笑的样子。如果那时Steve将毫无防备的Bucky摁倒在沙滩上，Bucky会惊讶吗？会害怕吗？会觉得对自己抱着这样想法的朋友不可理喻吗？

还是他会欣然接受呢？

Steve无从可知，他那些小心思将永远被他藏在心底，他只能看着好朋友不断和女孩们约会，分手，再接着寻找下一个。

起初他觉得，当他看到Bucky和漂亮的姑娘亲吻时，心头痛痒难耐，如同被千万只小虫啃噬的感觉只是出于嫉妒，只是因为从来没有姑娘亲吻过他。后来，他看到Bucky和小伙子们嬉笑打闹，布满汗水的皮肤相互触碰，那刺痒不但不停，竟然更甚。Steve终于恍然大悟，当时那名为嫉妒的感情不是对Bucky的，而是对那姑娘的。

总有一天，Bucky会找到那个他永远不想与之分离的天命真女，而Bucky永远不会得知Steve藏在心底的一点龌龊想法。

但这就这么发生了，Steve牢牢地嵌进Bucky的身体，后者雌伏在前者身下。

老天啊，Steve都16岁了，他怎么会不知道这是什么回事，他可没少听Bcky讲那些桃色故事。通常是Bucky从别处看到的，杂志，小报。也有些是听那些整天聚在后街的男孩们大谈特谈的。

Bucky和女孩们做过，他还没少出去厮混呢。但他只会说，这姑娘有多体贴动人，那姑娘有多秀外慧中，却绝口不谈有关性，或是任何会成为别人性幻想资本的事。有个小子开玩笑的问Bucky：“James，你是不是那里不行啊。”Bucky也不恼，只大笑着回击，说，要不你来亲自感受下？

所以Steve自然知道，Bucky拒绝了他的索吻，却搂着他翻了个身，让Steve压在自己身上是意味着什么。他自然知道，Bucky解开他的裤拉链，用手心包裹着Steve的手背领着他往自己的臀缝里摸是想干什么。Bucky做这事就像喝水吃饭一样理所当然，Steve更是从一开始就没思考过和自己好朋友做爱有什么不对。

和平时用手的感觉完全不同，Bucky里面又湿又滑，穴肉吸附着他的阴茎，穴口还紧紧箍着他，很难让人控制住欲望。索性Steve也没想过去控制，他掐着Bucky的精壮的腰，同时把阴茎更往深处挤，感受着从一处扩散到全身的快感。

随着Steve的一寸寸推进，Bucky闭上双眼，但Steve从Bucky鼻尖的汗珠，睫毛颤抖着投下的阴影，和对方吸气时从牙齿间探出的舌尖知道，他的好朋友也乐在其中。

他也和他一样。

尽管他们正在做着如此亲密的事，比起两人正在交合的器官，还是Bucky的表情，Bucky的小动作，Bucky喘息的声音更让这个大男孩更加情动，他整根抽出，然后更加用力的撞进好友的身体只为听一声轻飘飘的“Steve”。

Steve想，他有些太爱Bucky了，他爱Bucky被进入时眉头紧蹙忍耐的怜人模样；他爱Bucky指腹的薄茧划过他细瘦小臂时的摩擦感；他爱Bucky的颈窝被他舔咬后泛起的淡粉色；他爱Bucky在他一遍遍说完“我爱你”后回答“我也是”时的上扬语调。他甚至有些手足无措，他怕自己苍白的话语没法传达出Steve Rogers对James Barnes至死不渝的爱。

语言太过无力，Steve只能在Bucky因快感弓起身体时双手捧住他的脸，重重落下一吻。

他看着Bucky红透了的耳尖，头晕脑胀。

Bucky经常在一场失败的四人约会后带着Steve偷他老爸的啤酒喝，这没什么，Bucky又不是没喝过，他买不着，不代表他没有法子弄来酒。有一天Bucky神秘兮兮地从书包里掏出个塑料袋，塑料袋里还有个玻璃瓶子，他说有个高年级的浑球打赌输给了他，从家里偷出来半瓶红酒，Bucky说了酒名，还说这是上好的外国货，但Steve没记住叫什么。

以前的几次只是Bucky喝，Steve负责把喝醉的Bucky看好，以免出了什么乱子，不过醉酒的Bucky很乖，只会瘫在Steve身上，枕在他腿上睡觉。Steve也不抱怨，他会在朋友睡着后，盯着对方脸颊上的红晕发呆。但这次搞来的是好东西，他们你一口，我一口，就着一份薯条喝了小半瓶，最后Steve因为酒精中毒去了医院。

虽然最后医生说Steve没什么事，后者还安慰Bucky不要自责，但Bucky确实是担心的不行，从那以后就很少喝了，Steve也很少再能看到Bucky安静地躺着，红透了的样子。

那次Steve醉酒后在眩晕之间看到的泛红的Bucky，就他和现在看到一样，美好得不真实。

在Steve抽插的过程中，Bucky也硬了。于是Steve一边叼着Bucky的下唇蹂躏，一边用手掌裹住Bucky的阴茎撸动，当他的舌面舔过Bucky的上颚时，也能感到Bucky的欲望在他手中抽动。他们深吻着，Steve一下一下的顶弄着Bucky的深处，Bucky放松着配合Steve将他的阴茎吞得更深，前液也跟着一股一股的往外冒，弄得Steve满手都是黏黏腻腻的，Bucky的阴茎顶端也蹭的亮晶晶的。

“Steve……”

只要Steve一让Bucky有机会说话，后者便会用有些颤抖的，低沉的嗓音甜蜜地喊着他的名字。Steve听着Bucky声音中夹杂的喘息，不由得再一次吻上Bucky，另一只手则像先前Bucky带着他做的那样，覆上少年的胸膛，生涩地揉捏着他的乳珠。

Bucky一直不知道，但Steve能看的一清二楚，Bucky的乳头很敏感，被衣物摩擦或冷风撩过就会变得硬挺起来。有多少夏天，Bucky和他在一台老旧的电风扇钱前躺在一起，Bucky喜欢枕在他身上看小说，胸前的布料被顶的凸起，还浑然不觉地说Steve身上凉的很，这时，这种肌肤之亲便成了一种折磨。特别是有时Bucky起身，乳头隔着布料擦过Steve的皮肤，血就立刻往他脑袋上涌，阴茎也有了抬头的趋势，他还得假装要上厕所来掩饰脸红。

少年人的爱慕从来就掩饰不住。Steve拉扯着Bucky的乳头，又用力将那两点往柔软的胸脯上摁，稍微锻炼的有所起色的胸肌被摁得陷进去一小块，Steve一松手，又立马恢复了原样，唯有那失去血色的一部分皮肤宣示着自己遭到了怎样的暴行。Bucky肯定很疼，却不反抗，只是从喉咙漏出一两声小动物般的嘤咛，可那刚刚被粗暴对待的乳珠此时又泛起了红，两颗浆果似的等着Steve去咬。

看见Bucky胸前的隔着衣物突起的那天，他想咬上去。

Bucky在他手里射了，精液顺着Steve的手心往下流，一滴一滴的落在Bucky的小腹与股间的毛发里，渐渐的聚成一小滩，又都被Steve抹在了上次Bucky抹的地方，和已经干透了的精液混在一起。

Steve就像发现了什么新玩具的孩子一样，仔细地将Bucky的精液抹得到处都是，好似这是什么好东西一样。腹部，胸口，和咸湿的汗水混合，所及之处亮晶晶的。Steve像真的在玩，若不是他还一刻不停地操着好朋友的话。而后他又将手掌中的那点粘液尽数抹在Bucky的腿根了。

他想着Bucky自慰过，不是故意的，只是勃起后用拇指摩挲着茎身时，Bucky像不速之客一样闯进了他的脑海。Steve吓到了，背德感如同潮水几乎淹没他，当时他甚至没有发现自己对挚友的感情，慌不急乱地想将朋友的身影驱逐出去，可Bucky的面容反而愈发清晰，他的阴茎也愈发胀痛。最后Steve认命的当做这都是自己的胡思乱想，而他那天也格外快的攀到巅峰。

第二天再看见Bucky在家门口等他上学时，他愧疚的不敢直视好友的脸。随后他把这段记忆像扔垃圾一样扔在记忆最深处，只求不要再让它死灰复燃。

可Bucky的脸倒成了他性幻想的常客。自那以后，每当他在夜深人静时尝试自渎时，Bucky对他笑，和他说话的样子就生了根般的占据他内心。他会回想着Bucky冲凉前脱裤子时股间无意漏出的卷曲毛发，用力操着自己的手，想象着Bucky的手缓慢把玩自己囊袋的样子，以便达到高潮。

通常Steve都是射在自己手里，射在纸巾上的，现在他射进了Bucky体内，感受着他射精时Bucky紧缩的内壁和抑制不住的呻吟。

Steve紧盯着Bucky泫然欲泣的双眼，感到前所未有的满足。

Steve醒来时阁楼里一丝光都没有，挂在墙头的钟直指19，他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，更不知道Bucky怎么会睡在他旁边，没盖被子，还像八爪鱼一样紧抱着他。他刚睡醒，脑子还转不动，Bucky的手脚都搭在他身上，压得他难受的很，Steve只得调了个儿，把好友推到一边。

而后他才发现胯下难受的很，裤头都湿了一大块，他还愣愣的，看着熟睡的Bucky发呆。

操，他想。

他梦见Bucky了。

那荒唐的梦如决堤的洪水般一齐涌入Steve尚未清醒的脑袋，他突然觉得好笑，自己为什么会做这样的梦？不可能的，他们都是男人，就算Steve对Bucky有过一些想法也不代表任何事，他还在青春期，胡思乱想是正常的，Bucky喜欢女孩，Steve也只是因为总和Bucky待在一起才会产生那些想法，他们都是正常人，他…他——

他再一次勃起了。

Bucky才洗不久的衬衣散发出常见的柠檬香，不断地刺激他的感官，为什么他们用的是同一块肥皂，Bucky却闻起来那么特殊……这不对，Bucky不会想要这样的，躺在旁边的人属于某个姑娘，Steve的角色应该是陪伴在他身边的朋友，而不是一个对自己好兄弟产生非分之想的，其他人口中的“另类”，一个变态。

Steve没有意识到自己盯着Bucky的侧脸看了太久，久到他硬着的阴茎都开始胀痛。他甚至都没意识到他不自觉地褪下内裤，凑近了闻着Bucky的味道套弄着阴茎。也许这都怪Bucky，Bucky不该这样没有防备的躺在Steve身边，也不该用同样的廉价的肥皂洗他们两人的衣服。不过Steve没什么可抱怨的，他正忙着对好哥们打飞机呢。

之前他直接射在裤子里了，现在Steve的内裤里黏糊糊的全是精液，手心也滑的很，他不得不更用力的握着老二，棉被下是咕啾咕啾的水声。Bucky没有要醒的迹象，呼吸也很平稳，他仰躺着，倒是方便了Steve把脸埋在他的脖颈间。

要说Steve不紧张是假的，他的脚心发凉，手里冒汗，心脏跳得比哮喘发作时还要激烈，但他停不下挺腰抽送的动作，左手套弄着老二，右手还轻触着Bucky的发梢。他的目光被朋友的嘴唇所吸引，如同磁石一样不可分离。

如果就一下，很快速的一小下呢？

甚至都不用嘴对嘴的亲吻，只是用手指触碰一下。Steve的好奇心在此时滋生，Bucky的嘴唇是否与他梦境中的一般柔软？

他怕Bucky醒来，同时心里又有点期待Bucky醒来，在他内心深处仍然坚信有一丝可能，Bucky和Steve想的是一样的。

他最后还是碰了Bucky的唇瓣，比他梦见的，比他想象的还要更加梦幻。尽管Bucky的嘴唇干裂，嘴角还有干涸的口水，但什么都比不上那软腻的触感，和Bucky下意识舔嘴唇却触碰到他指尖时犹如被闪电击中的满足感。

他已经发泄过一次了，所以第二次来的很快，就在Bucky舔过他指头的那一瞬间，再一次的高潮。Steve射在自己手里的时候弄出了点动静，Bucky正好翻过身，温热的鼻息打在Steve脸上，他顿时僵住，阴茎却又喷出一小股浊液。Bucky还紧闭着眼，这时Steve才意识到对方只是换了个姿势躺。

趁着Bucky还睡着，Steve轻手轻脚地起身，在洗手间的水槽里揉搓着那条带着“罪证”的旧内裤，用的还是Bucky洗衣服的那块肥皂。他大力搓洗着，双手被凉水激得通红，好像这样就能把那场春梦和泡沫一起冲进下水道。

Bucky是被水流声吵醒的，他们的水龙头是坏的，用的时候总会有老头咯痰一样的噪音。看样子Steve醒了有段时间，不知道在厕所干什么，不像是在洗澡，他们没热水了，洗澡时水管还总是轰隆隆地响。

他推开木头门的时候Steve明显没料到，金发小个子手足无措的很，仓皇中还把什么东西扔进了浴缸。Bucky不用看也知道那是什么，他可没忘那些偷偷洗内裤，擦床单的清晨。所以他只是倚在门框上调侃着窘迫的好友：“我还以为你是个正人君子？”

前几天有个长雀斑的红发小子和Bucky说他手上有一批色情杂志，Bucky什么样的都看过了，也就没花那一块五去买废纸，现在他突然想起这件事来，他明天得问问还有没有剩下的——买来给Steve。

看着Steve脸红得像只熟透的虾也是Bucky的乐趣之一，他还是没忍住笑，上前一把搂住了小个子：“和我睡在一块竟然也能做好梦，你梦里的姑娘是不是块头和我一样大？”

Steve这么一听就更说不出话来，组织了半天语言，最后也只憋出了一句：“别这样……”

当然，Bucky怎么会知道Steve的春梦对象就是他本人，要是Steve说出来，进退维谷的就是Bucky了。

Steve倒真是没想到Bucky昨晚回家前提过一嘴的“有趣的玩意”是一本色情杂志。昨天Steve还在为难怎么狡辩自己没在洗内裤而发愁，Bucky却嬉笑着提出自己要回家了，算是给Steve一个台阶下。今天早上就带来一本卷成卷的杂志。

封面上的女孩身着一条及膝的连衣裙，里面没穿内衣，女孩也并没露脸，只能从镜头拍到的肩膀上看到几缕深色头发，照片是在暗处拍的，说不清深棕还是黑发。不过Steve也不算意外，他14岁那会儿Bucky就给过他不知从哪里剪下来的小说性爱片段了，后者还因为Steve愣住的反应笑了他好几天，现在还时不时翻出来逗弄他一下。

杂志内页其实并不是多色情，只能算得上情色，裸露的镜头也拍的很有张力，确实值得这一块五，Steve甚至还看出了些许美感，Bucky倒是兴致勃勃地翻阅，还时不时瞥上Steve一眼。

后面一页有个褐发姑娘，及肩长发被精心编成了两条油亮的麻花辫，普通长相，却带着些许英气。她穿着松垮的背心短裤，镜头从下往上仰拍。Steve突然就想到了Bucky，昨天他的梦里，他也是这样仰视着Bucky的。纸张上的姑娘长得并不像Bucky，接近红色的褐发也和Bucky冷调的棕发不同，要说哪里有共同点，就是他们的眼睛都是绿的吧。女孩的眼睛是纯粹的，偏黄的暖绿，而Bucky的更发灰，只在强光下能看出绿色，不少人也认为他有一双蓝眼睛。

“喜欢这样的？”Bucky见他看的入了迷，便探头去看他的反应，Steve正好想到了梦里的Bucky，血液便都急不可耐地向下涌。

Steve不想让挚友发现任何倪端，急忙转身要走，还瞎诌了个自己都不信的理由：“我…我得，我想上厕所——”他一慌，Bucky反倒来了兴趣，拽着Steve的后领子不放，铁了心的要看热闹。

“急什么，你连水都没喝过。”

Bucky不是没好奇过，他的小个子朋友从来没约过女孩，连他安排的四人约会也没当回事。每次Bucky靠着油腔滑调忽悠来的姑娘都没和Steve有什么发展，最后都成了Bucky和姑娘们闲扯，Steve要么闷头画画，要么偷偷溜走。

长期下来他开始觉得，好吧，也许我的铁哥们就是这么不近女色，他也慢慢的不再从学校给Steve找姑娘了。

很难说清他们的关系，不是Bucky的兄长情节发作，非要照顾Steve那么简单，也不是小倔驴Steve找了个靠谱的大哥那种关系。这么多年下来，他们早就融进彼此生活中的一部分了。Bucky是家里四个孩子中最大的一个，他早就养成随时照看着身边人的习惯了，他理所应当的成了领头羊，也会把最好的分给弟弟妹妹们。但Steve——天呐，Steve不肯接受来自任何人的施舍，Bucky只能拐弯抹角地示好，还要无奈地提出等价交换：擦鞋，倒垃圾什么的，来取得Steve的首肯。

他的众多亲戚中没有一个和Steve的性格接近，只有个表弟和Steve同岁。一开始他完全拿这孩子没辙，不知道怎么才能帮到这个倔小孩。后来Bucky渐渐发现用不着小心呵护Steve，他挨得打甚至比Bucky还多，所以Bucky试着像对同龄的朋友一样对这个布鲁克林小个子——开他的玩笑，损他，必要时教训他，效果反而好得多，他还知道了Steve打牌总会输得很惨。

不过Bucky总归还是要照顾Steve的，小豆芽总是生病，还穷得叮当响，他不敢明面上施舍Steve，只能在暗地里能帮就帮。Steve没有其他兄弟姐妹，没有父亲，母亲也没时间陪他。连Bucky自己都没意识到，他会像兄长一样引导Steve。

但“性教育”可不在其中，他给Steve色情杂志纯属恶作剧心理。

和一点Bucky也说不清的原因。

眼见Steve要溜走，一心想要看热闹的Bucky可不会轻易放过他，平时这小子对异性木讷得很，今天对着杂志倒是一反常态了。Bucky拽住Steve后就用力一扯，而Steve一时没稳住步伐向Bucky的方向倒去，显然后者也没意料到，前者就这么直直地摔在Bucky身上，冲击力令两人一齐撞在咯吱作响的床垫上。

Steve还没反应过来，Bucky就已经紧紧地压住他，一脸玩味地笑道：“你老实和我说，是不是喜欢杂志上那个——”

空气陡然凝固住，Bucky说到一半的话也戛然而止，他有力的双手正牢牢地钳制着的肩膀，Steve的脸颊连带着脖子都缺氧般的涨红，他们的下半身正紧密地贴合在一起，Steve从想到Bucky的一瞬间开始就没软下来过，现在和Bucky有了肢体接触，他硬得更厉害了。

Bucky明显没料到这个，Steve能看出好友窘迫的样子。Bucky此时真是难堪到了极点，他还僵硬地压着Steve，纠结着是该先缓和一下气氛，还是该先从好兄弟的老二上起来。

更要命的是，Bucky也能感觉到自己也在勃起。

作为年龄更大的那一个，Bucky一直表现的很稳重，只有他自己知道，他并不是对所有事都游刃有余，Steve病重时，他会担心得整夜整夜睡不着，隔一会就要起来看看Steve是不是还有呼吸。天知道，他只比Steve大了一岁，大多时候Bucky也只是在假装，就为了让Steve更加放心，不过他还没遇到过兄弟的小兄弟顶着他裤裆的情况，此时Bucky的脑子一片空白，愣是没想到该怎么办。他的好哥们从来没和女孩约会过，更别提有性经验了，他曾经给刚对异性有意思的弟弟做过教育和科普，可换成Steve，Bucky却不知道该怎么办了。

鬼使神差地，Bucky松开禁锢Steve的手，转而向好友胯下那一团火热摸去。

Steve和Bucky差不多大，他才不会傻到觉得Steve连飞机都没打过，不过他可以肯定Steve没做过全套，毕竟全天下看到漂亮姑娘还摆着一张臭脸的只有这傻小子一人了。有时Bucky会想，Steve长这么大了还没尝过性的滋味真是可惜，像他哥们这样的人值得世界上所有美好，这小子怕不是以为女孩的手活和自己随便玩玩的能比吧？虽然Bucky结着茧子的手不能和姑娘们的手相提并论，但也足够让Steve知道别人给他做手活的感觉了。

Steve还没意识到Bucky勃起的阴茎也顶到了自己，就发觉后者在解他的裤腰带，那双令人安心的大手灵巧地摆弄着金属扣，几秒钟就将皮带抽出，Bucky顺手把那劣质皮革扔到了一旁，随后开始把工装裤有些发涩的拉链往下拉。Steve猜到Bucky可能会尴尬，可能会一笑了事，却没猜到对方开始脱他的裤子是要干什么。

“嘿…Bucky？”

听到Steve的质疑并没让Bucky停下来，Steve则在Bucky的有些凉的手指不自觉拉下他的内裤边缘时轻颤，而当Bucky的手碰到他的阴茎时他发出的喘息，鼓励似的让Bucky更进一步。

粗糙的手指灵巧地扫过冠状沟，又在蹭过马眼时恶作剧般地摁下，Bucky的动作可以称得上的是娴熟，比Steve自己毫无技巧地撸动要有快感得多。Steve还是刚刚那仰躺的姿势，此时他只能一动不动的接受来自哥们的手活，还得注意着压下来自喉咙深处的低吟。

Bucky跪坐在Steve的大腿上，后者的裤子被Bucky褪到腿根处，只留出能露出性器的空间。Bucky低着头，不知道该怎么和Steve面对面，只好低着头专心盯着对方阴茎流出的一大滴前液。他尽力回想着平时给自己做的技巧，Bucky喜欢在手腕上下活动时，手心尽量紧的裹住柱体，拇指再划过顶端，指甲搔刮着敏感的小孔总能让他很有感觉。他把自己玩的那套全用在了Steve身上，另一只手也没闲着，轻轻把弄起了囊袋，能取悦到Steve这个认知让他有种奇怪的满足感。

为什么没有多少人喜欢Steve呢，他的好哥们是Bucky见过最正直，最勇敢的人，有时Bucky甚至会盲目跟从着Steve。这个小个子有着跟躯体不般配的内核，偶尔Bucky望向Steve如天空如大海似的清澈眼眸，他总有白水鉴心般的错觉，仿佛他能从这双眼睛中看到Steve雄伟如巨人的灵魂只要Steve给出了命令，Bucky就会不假思索地执行。

一群人出去玩的时候，他总是领头的那个，Steve不经常参与，来了也很少说话，但他觉得比起自己，Steve才是发号施令的类型。

事实上，他并不觉得挚友的矮个子是什么缺点，Steve只是矮，还有点瘦罢了，又不是什么大不了的事。再说着，这小矮子英俊得很呢！Bucky甚至会庆幸Steve不惹人注目的身材，能让Bucky独自霸占了Steve，他就像发现了什么没人察觉的稀世珍宝一样，想让人和他一同欣赏宝石闪耀的光芒，又怕一旦别人发现，这宝藏就不再属于他了。若是Steve的外貌真的同他的内心相匹配的话，Bucky不知道自己是否还有资格靠近如此完美的人，恐怕被这闪光吸引来的人都多到会把Bucky挤得远远的，再也看不到一眼。

Steve很快就射了，最后几下他甚至不由自主地向上挺胯，沉甸甸的大家伙在Bucky手心中抽动，连柱身上的血管都突突地跳。他本是想要Bucky拿开手的，在同性手上高潮是Steve想都没想过的，梦是一回事，现实又是另外一回事，可Steve张了张嘴，最后却什么也没说出来。

自己的阴茎被Bucky握着这一认知让Steve兴奋极了，不过几分钟就攀上了巅峰。透明的前液猛地喷出，Bucky没料到，没来得及躲，离得还近，有几滴溅到了他的下巴上，就这么由着重力缓慢流进了那道浅浅的美人沟里，剩下的尽数晕开在他的衬衫上，还有零星几滴在手腕与小臂。

Steve注意到Bucky在那一瞬间皱了下脸，漂亮的眼睛紧紧闭上，和被Steve用水枪呲到脸上的反应一模一样，随后他快速舔了下嘴唇，那是下意识动作，也许也有什么溅到了他的嘴唇上。Bucky的手上动作反倒是一直没停，精液小股小股地溢出，在Bucky虎口下陷的小窝上汇成一小滩，顺着皮肤流下，一直流到手腕，洇湿了袖口。

自从那天Bucky用手给他好兄弟来了一发之后，他们就再没见过面，仔细算算也有一个多星期了。Steve算是彻底痊愈了，Bucky专门找和对方一个班的打听过，并非Bucky不想见他，倒是Steve故意躲着Bucky。

Steve射在Bucky手里后他简单清理了身上的精液，还擦了床单，交代完Steve要按时休息，就穿着还有污渍的衣服回家了。不是他不想待了，而是他实在想不出要说什么，小个子的眼神还飘忽得很，宁愿看发霉的墙纸也不看Bucky，他干嘛要自讨没趣，也许等两人都整理好思绪后可以谈一谈，或者假装什么都没发生过他也没意见。

星期一早上Bucky照常在公寓楼下等Steve，眼见着要迟到了也没见着人影，午饭也是Bucky一个人吃的，放学后他在操场上则等到天黑，这一天下来Steve就像人间蒸发了一样。

如果说第一天还可以说巧合，那么第二天还找不着人就可以肯定Steve是刻意为之，从星期三开始Bucky就不再等Steve自己出现了，反正他肯定找不到对方。

Bucky和Steve的家隔了七个街区，每天他都要提前半小时起床，带上两人的早餐再往Steve那赶，在后者家里吃完早餐才去上学。其实Bucky住离学校更得近，如果他不去找Steve能多睡很长时间，只是这么多年养成了习惯，想改也难，往往在闹钟响之前他就醒了。更别提他们还不在一个年级，如果Bucky不和Steve约好是根本见不到后者的，通常他们会在食堂一起吃饭，偶尔两个人的其中一个也会提前买好快餐带到学校，现在Bucky终于有时间和其他朋友相处了，他的心思却还在那个倔小孩身上。

至于那天为什么要“帮助”自己的挚友，Bucky并不能完全说服自己一切都是为了Steve好，也许对Steve的关心占了九成，剩下的一成则是Bucky当时完全没意识到的，因为他想这样做。他甚至有些质疑，毕竟这种心思从没在其他人身上出现，对姑娘是兴趣使然，可对男孩……

他知道有这种人存在，和他一起在码头干活的一个小子就是这样，Bucky撞见过那人和其他男孩亲吻，他只是稍稍惊讶了一下，毕竟那小子藏的很好，可对方却吓得丢了魂似的，再三恳求Bucky不要说出去。还有一个和Bucky约过会的女孩全程都表现得兴致缺缺，在身材丰腴的餐厅服务员走过时却比Bucky还兴奋，他一开始并没往那方面想，倒是后来听途说道得知了那女孩因为爱上了另一个女孩被家里人扫地出门了。

爱就是爱，虽然最初了解到同性恋群体时他也和其他人一样不理解，不过很快Bucky就想明白了，只是女孩爱上女孩，男孩爱上男孩罢了，这些人和其他无数相恋的男女并无区别。不过Bucky还真没有考虑过自己是不是其中一员，上帝作证，他可是爱女孩们爱得要死，而且长到这么大Bucky也没对身边的同性有任何心思。

Steve可能是个例外。

Bucky很难真正爱上什么人，他确实经常和不同的女孩出去，但那不代表他真的爱上了她们，Bucky只是喜欢美好的事物，姑娘是，Steve也是。

大多时候和他只会约同一个女孩两三次，他们会去各种地方玩乐，一起吃街边的热狗，Bucky手头宽裕时还会请约会对象去昂贵的餐厅用餐，一天结束之时Bucky再把女孩送回家。在一起的时光都是快乐的，就算最终发现两人并不合适，Bucky的心情也不会有太大起伏，见鬼了，他可是个享乐主义者，只要过程是美好的，谁还在乎结果？

他竟然都不敢去想有一天他们俩会不会会不再那么要好，最终形同陌路。在Bucky的想象里，他们会是一辈子的好朋友，就算娶妻生子了还要当邻居，他们各自的太太也会是好朋友，每天下午都要一边享用甜点一边分享家长里短，他们的孩子会一起长大，互相扶持，毕竟Steve和Bucky都是那么亲近的朋友了。

如果Bucky真的是同性恋的话，这一切可能性都不复存在了。该死，他都没想过Steve会不会觉得恶心，男人给自己做手活什么的。他爱的要是的确是男人，那他就不能再和姑娘们约会了，这属于欺骗，Bucky又怎么忍心看见姑娘的脸上露出难过的表情，可他看见美丽的女孩确确实实的会心跳加速，同时，Steve的笑容又让他晕头转向。

他想搞清楚，所以周日去码头卸完货他特意堵住了那个亲吻男孩的小子。后者一看是他，立马脸色煞白，结结巴巴说不出完整的话，Bucky一看就懂了，又连忙解释自己没有恶意，不会说出去的，对方才明显放松下来。

爱上同性是违法的，是难以切齿的，用别人的话来说，他们都是基佬，是“鸡奸犯”，更别提Bucky没有和男人交往的经历，要开口很难，两个人干瞪着眼，直到Bucky先说话：“那个…你下午有空吗？我想约你出去。”

男孩的稍稍皱起眉毛，微张着嘴，想必是困惑极了，眼帘垂下又抬起，带着些许怀疑地看着Bucky，似乎是想找出为什么情场高手James Barnes会突然对男人感兴趣，可他瞧了半天也瞧不出个所以然来，只好磕磕绊绊地回答：“……呃，行吧，我猜。”

晌午时分Bucky和一群血气方刚的小伙子在一起吃了午餐，也包括那个同性恋小子，一上午的体力劳动让他乏的不行，胃饿得都有些抽痛，快速解决完一餐后他还去买了两瓶可乐，玻璃瓶撞在一起发出清脆的响声，其中一瓶被他给了那男孩。他们躲在隐秘的小巷里，Bucky时不时挑起话茬，对方却没有接的兴趣，他只好实话实说：“你们平时都是怎么玩的？啤酒？气枪？”他顿了顿：“我没和男人……我是说，我只和女孩交往过，这方面我不太懂。”

“不告诉我也没关系。”Bucky又飞快地补充道。

他们像普通哥们一样在街尾晃悠，和另外几个小伙子侃天论地，聊聊橄榄球，道奇队，又损损学校的无赖。他本来打算做个全套，电影，嘉年华，晚餐之类的，一玩起来倒是全都抛在脑后了，他甚至都要忘记他是出来约会的了。

临近傍晚，男孩跟他说要回家了Bucky才想起来，他的目的是确认自己到底是不是同性恋的，他提出要求，男孩虽然迟疑，但还是答应了。他们在光照不到的街角亲热，他像抚摸异性一样抚摸那男孩的腰线，男孩则亲吻着Bucky的脖子，他能感觉到男孩裤裆间温热的一团，被布料包裹的半勃阴茎直戳Bucky大腿，可他心里却怪极了，全然没有抚摸Steve时那种理所当然的感觉。

专注，Bucky，专注，他想。明明光是给Steve做手活都能让他硬的要发狂，那天回家后Bucky躲在房间给自己来了三发，一回想到Steve的粗喘就会令他再次勃起，可任凭现在怎样和别人爱抚都没能唤醒他沉睡的小兄弟。

于是Bucky闭上眼睛，尝试想象一丝不挂的漂亮姑娘，他想象着赤裸胸膛常年不见阳光的白皙肌肤，想象着纤细脖颈的滑腻手感，属于男性的，粗糙的手却时刻提醒着Bucky他摸的不是女孩。

最终他们还是没搞到一起，Bucky推开男孩的时候后者用怪异的眼光看着他，他知道对方想询问他那方面是不是有问题，Bucky甚至都没解释，留下了句不好意思就匆匆走了。

Steve不得不承认，他慌得不行。

迷茫感时刻萦绕着他，他不理解为什么Bucky会主动给他……他实在是不知道该如何处理，所以他这几天故意躲着Bucky，想着等脑袋清醒一点再去找对方道个歉，不然他也逮不准自己会做出什么。

没有多少人愿意去招惹他，Bucky算是个特例，毕竟有谁愿意和一个整天惹麻烦的小矮子有关系呢，因此Steve的朋友不多，确切来讲，只有Bucky一个。所以有人来主动找他搭话才让Steve感到意外，他从没见过那人，高高瘦瘦的，亚麻长衫外还套了一件大上不少的棕色皮夹克，一脸戾气地走过来，一看就不是好惹的茬。

他向他打听一个比Bucky还大两岁的男孩，那人说男孩和Bucky都在码头上班，问Steve男孩在哪。Steve不知道，就算他知道也不会告诉眼前的人，对方口中的男孩很可能惹了事，而这人可不是什么仁慈的类型。他如实相告，对方却不依不饶的追问Bucky的下落，Steve接着装傻，高个子十分恼怒可也不好说什么，只是恶狠狠地威胁他，临走之前提到了Bucky曾和男孩出去约过会。

夹克男的说的是：“你的‘小男友’和那狗日的死基佬打过炮，就在周日下午，我兄弟可是看的一清二楚。”

Steve心底闪过一丝疑虑，但很快被对Bucky的担忧填满，他对Bucky知根知底，深知后者不是主动滋事寻衅的那种人，也许他的哥们被连累了，他得把这事转告给Bucky。。

但那句“死基佬”又是怎么回事？Bucky有同性恋朋友？不可能，若是有的话那Steve又会怎么不知道，他一直都很清楚，他的挚友是个胆大妄为者，越是被明令禁止的Bucky越想尝试，香烟，酒精，性爱，Bucky可是一样没落下，他的原话是，去他妈的禁酒令。

没准那个大个儿说的真的没错，Bucky操了男人，又或者被男人操了，Steve几乎是有些自暴自弃的想，也许是他把一切都复杂化了也说不准，可能Bucky给他撸管是对他有意思，就这么简单。

他找了另一个和Bucky在一起干活的小伙子，和Steve一样大，去年就辍学了。到矿厂工作了两个月还伤到了腰，又被送回来了，现在全天在码头工作，偶尔出海。对方在货船底舱见到Steve并不惊讶，谁都知道Steve和Bucky是挚友，形影不离的哥们，船厂的人早就熟悉了这个小个子，Steve只是说Bucky有东西落下了，看门的招招手就让他进去了，而Steve用一包烟钱就打听到了Bucky的周日的行踪。

一周以来，他终于再次直面好友。Steve在Bucky回家的必经之路上等着他，后者看到Steve仍是面无表情的，只是对同行的两个男孩说了几句话，那两人就挥挥手继续走了，Steve见过他们，是和Bucky一起打橄榄球的。Bucky走到Steve身旁站定，环抱着手臂倚在路边的栏杆上，依然没有表情，似乎是在等着Steve先开口，后者被Bucky盯得浑身不自在，刚刚深吸了一口气准备说话，却被Bucky的一声嗤笑打断了。

“天啊，兄弟，我真的不适合装严肃。”打破了坚冰般的，周围的气氛顿时缓和不少，Bucky调笑着一把搂过Steve的肩膀，顺势带着他转了个身，往反方向走去：“去你家，顺便跟我讲讲你这几天都干什么去了。”

他们一起吃了晚饭，是Bucky从快餐店买回来的，Bucky一吃完就躺在弹簧床上看起小说，Steve洗了盘子后也跟着躺下。

“在看什么？”他歪过头凑到Bucky脑袋旁，棕发少年偏过头，两个孩子的额头抵在一起。“反正你也不感兴趣。”Bucky放下书，摊开的书本盖在他的胸膛上，Steve扫了一眼：“《尤利西斯》？你看这个是因为作者也叫James吗？”Bucky轻轻地笑：“才不，是因为里面有个叫Stephen混蛋。”Steve也忍不住跟着咧起嘴角：“有时候我真好奇，你说话这么刻薄是怎么交到朋友的？”“这要问某个小矮子了。”

某一瞬间，两人好像都忘记了发生过的尴尬事，Steve几乎都要把Bucky和其他男孩约会这件事抛到脑后了。潜意识里Steve清楚最好不要多嘴，什么都不要问，他想欺骗自己那个高个子在胡扯，就装作什么都没发生过，让这一页翻篇，这样也许他们还能回到从前“普通朋友”的状态。

朋友，朋友，朋友。

这两个字扎根在Steve的脑海深处，Bucky挪动脑袋往后边撤开一点，还又对Steve说了什么，Steve只是把目光都聚焦在Bucky翕动的嘴唇上，过滤性地忽略了Bucky的声音。

下一秒，steve便脱口而出。

“他操你了吗？”

Bucky的嘴角还是上翘着的，眼神倒有一瞬恍惚，像是觉得自己听错了一样：“什么？”

“有个和你一起卸货的，是基佬的那个，我知道你们出去了，他操你了吗？”

不该是这样的，Steve的本意并非如此，但一想到Bucky接受男人却不属于自己，Steve就受不控制的暴躁。他不想，他宁愿伤害自己也不愿对Bucky恶语相向。

Bucky这回听得清清楚楚，他的眉头颦蹙着，眼睛不再盈满笑意，Steve在里面看到了怵惕，但Bucky的嘴角仍然上扬，眉眼与嘴角表达的情绪矛盾着，这表情怪异极了，就好像Steve说了什么蠢话。

至于Steve是怎么清楚的Bucky无从得知，Steve看起来和刚才打趣着时别无两样，话就突然冒出来了，Bucky不知道该怎么接。

Steve消失的那一周里他就考虑过很多次，如果Steve觉得他很恶心怎么办，Bucky最开始的打算是什么也不提，等着两人都淡忘这段记忆，后来又打算找Steve谈谈，最后又决定还是绝口不提来得方便，但Bucky从来没思考过Steve主动提起的可能性。

“没有——”

Bucky下意识地否定，如果Steve得知他可能是个同性恋而疏远他，Bucky不知道自己能不能承受得住，他愿意被群众排挤，愿意被亲人指责，却唯独不愿意看到Steve厌恶的表情。

“我没、没和任何人出去，卸完货就直接回家了……”

谎言。他当然要撒谎了，为了隐瞒他对Steve会起反应的事实，有必要的话他会瞒一辈子，只为了留住这个小个子。

Steve看着Bucky磕磕绊绊地说出谎言，像是看着一场蹩脚的演出，Steve基本可以确认：Bucky喜欢男人，Bucky有了交往对象，Bucky对他说谎。

Bucky还保持着先前躺着的姿势，那本《尤利西斯》还摊在他身上，后者本人则紧张的注视着Steve，喉结随着他吞咽口水的动作上下耸动，Bucky在等Steve做出反应。Steve什么话都没说，只是动作温柔地把书拿起，在打开的那一页折了个角，方便下次看时找准页码，随后便把书轻放在床头柜，书脊与桌面碰撞，发出“啪嗒”的一声。Steve跨坐在Bucky的腰腹上，他能感到后者紧绷的肌肉，与无处安放的双手。Steve慢条斯理地，一个一个地解着Bucky的外套扣子，又把黑色毛衣向上推到胸口的位置，露出的乳首被冷空气激的颜色更加鲜艳。

“Steve……”

他仍然没有理会，还在固执的摸索着Bucky的身体，想要找到被占有的痕迹。

没人知道他们是怎么走到这一步的。Steve一边脱Bucky的衣服一边寻找任何可能是遗留下的欢爱痕迹，Bucky不知道他这是怎么了，但也能猜到一点儿，这小个子应该是在生气自己的朋友是个怪人，毕竟没人想和鸡奸犯走的太近。

他摸索着朋友的腰腹，甚至自己都没发现他用力到会在Bucky的胯骨上留下痕迹。Steve一定是气急了，不然他怎会一再逼问好友是否挨操了而得到否定后不但不停，反而开始扒好友的裤子。

Bucky有点害怕，却不是在怕Steve，他全然不担心愤怒的朋友会不会伤到他，好像他们的友谊就是那么让人安心一样，Bucky永远不会怀疑Steve会做出插圈弄套，乘人之厄之类的事。他只是在怕Steve这么做背后的含义，正常来讲他的好朋友在得知他和男人亲热过之后不是应该先奚落嘲弄他一顿，然后离他远远的吗？Bucky不敢细想，他只能认为Steve是在检查他，就像Bucky偷偷打架被发现后母亲一寸一寸地找他的伤口，或是在教堂没有认真祷告而被修女叫去谈话一样。

而现在Steve把他扒的只剩内裤了，还略显稚嫩的手指触碰到Bucky大腿内侧时引起了Bucky的一阵颤栗。Steve的手指过于冰凉了，Bucky又开始胡思乱想，他想着Steve的衣服是不是过于单薄了，他今年暑假攒下的一点钱都给妹妹交了学费，根本不够给这小子添置过冬的衣裳，可能他又要去建筑工地做短工了。趁着朋友看着他的大腿出神的时候，他悄悄低头，这样瞧过去只能看到Steve的头顶，金发被灯照着，反射出好看的光。Steve小时候的发色接近铂金，强光下看近乎泛白，长大以后虽然颜色变得更深，却也是好看的金棕色，像秋天的麦田般耀眼。

Bucky突然感觉腿间一凉，Steve已经褪下了他最后一层布料。

“等一下！怎么——”

“那个人用你这里了吗？”

Steve用食指探入Bucky的臀缝，指甲轻轻抵在小洞入口，只要再用点力就能把指腹探进去，Steve能感到Bucky的穴口一阵紧缩。Bucky不明白Steve这是要干什么，仍然只当这也是检查，他还在腹诽：这小矮子肯定不知道自己在干什么，天知道我们看起来有多像同性恋。所以他只是小幅度地摇头：“我哪都没去，没人操我。”

“你确定？”到了这一步，Steve也不知道自己在干什么了，他的心得跳飞快，甚至手都使不上什么力气，嗓子也干涩得不行。Bucky刚才一直在仰头盯着老旧的天花板，就像在这生活了这么长时间第一次发现他们还有天花板一样。他的脸颊也是紧绷的，咬肌鼓起来，嘴巴稍稍抿起，还没有多少血色，Bucky在在忍耐，Steve的手指还在穴口抵着，而他快要起反应了，上次因为穿得厚实多少掩盖住了勃起，这次他连内裤都被脱了，任何变化都会被Steve发现，他不想被Steve讨厌，所以他一直在脑子里想着各种令人不适的画面，希望阻止自己起反应。

Steve又把中指也移动到食指的位置，稍稍分开手指，那个隐秘的小口就这么一览无遗在Steve眼前了。他上学时通常穿的都是工装裤，还是他刚入学时Sarah给买的，Steve比两年前高了一些，但他也没长太高，裤子还能穿，不过也很勉强了。这时候太紧的裤子就成了障碍，因为他从脱掉Bucky的外套开始就勃起了。

他试探性的揉弄着Bucky的入口，后者本人则飞快的瞟了Steve一眼，紧张地动了动腰，Steve似乎突然从梦境醒来一样的抽回了手，表情就像被狠揍了一拳。

两人心照不宣，谁都没有出声，Steve的动作如被束缚般的僵硬，他沉重地侧身坐在床边，双手垂在腿间，头低着，又忍不住去看Bucky。

Bucky在Steve抽离开后还躺了几秒，随后才反应过来，翻过身子抓了件衬衣，顺势起身。Steve回头看他时，Bucky正好从跪趴的动作过渡到跪坐，正要把衬衣套到头上，Steve只能看见Bucky的后背，一小片紫红的痕迹像血滴洇在雪地里，很难不让人注意到。

那几个痕迹顺着Bucky的后脖颈一路延伸到他突出的脊椎骨上，明显是有人故意为之。本来Steve已经确定了Bucky没挨操，这些刺眼的淤青一下子就推翻了刚才的结论，也推翻了Steve的理智。

他的力气比不上Bucky，可后者上衣才穿到一半，下身还是光着的，Bucky丝毫没有防备，Steve用点力气，Bucky就再次被推回床上。

Bucky连一声惊呼都没来得及发出，脑袋就被死死摁进了枕头，他倒下时下巴还磕到了床头的金属栏杆，枕头的填充物是旧衣物塞进去的，也不算软，撞到上面不过几秒痛感就蔓延到大脑，嘴里还有股铁锈味，估计是牙齿割到了舌头。Bucky不知道这小个子究竟发什么疯，他的脸还埋在枕头里，话说出来也闷闷的：“——干什么！”他大声地试图制止，但丝毫没起作用。

臀肉被手掌捏住，分向两边，Steve解开裤子扶着阴茎就要操进去。他的那话也不小，顶端挤在穴口，Steve用力往里进，撑开了洞口的褶皱，把小洞连带着周围的皮肤压得失了血色，自己的东西都压得疼了也没进去一点，他只好先换上手指，尝试把Bucky打开一点。

Steve的手指比Bucky的要细，手也小上一些，但更纤长，不过还是堵在穴口。Bucky在紧张，那个洞也跟着缩紧，Steve用了点力还是只能进去一小部分，不断收缩的小洞勉强吃进了第一个指节，再往里边的软肉则纳不进去分毫。Steve不情愿地抽出手指，吐了口唾沫权当润滑，他把口水抹在穴口，换上了两根手指直愣愣地就往里捅，手指虽然顺利进去了，但小洞还是箍得很紧，Steve正气着，也没多加思考，又加了一根手指生生挤进去，草率地捅了两下就换上了阴茎。

窄小的甬道是被硬生生挤压开来的，Bcuky没忍住一声呜咽，饱含痛苦的低吟却像什么鼓励似的让Steve又猛地向深处插进一小节。此时Steve是跪着的姿势，他从后面插进Bucky的身体，Bucky背对着他，膝盖不断打颤，差点支撑不住跪趴的姿势，他的上半身低伏着，双手紧紧抓着床头的竖杆，小臂上的血管也暴起来，但他仍然没反抗，他怕伤到Steve。

由于摁着Bucky脑袋操他时很不方便，Bucky的腰抬得太高，Steve的阴茎总是卡在肠道的某处，他不得不松开抓着Bucky头发的手，转而去捏着后者的肩，另一只手摁着他的腰窝下压，强迫Bucky塌下腰来，好方便Steve进的更顺利，操到更深处。

施加在头上的压力消失后Bucky终于得以活动脑袋，他侧过头大口喘息着，喉头还压抑着微不可觉的呻吟。Steve在整根阴茎都开拓进去后开始活动，每一下都几乎是整根抽出再大力撞进去，Bucky被顶得一下一下向前，又不会离得太远，他几乎被钉在Steve的阴茎上了。

偶尔Steve干得太深了，Bucky会不舒服地扭扭腰，换来的只是更加粗暴的抽插，Bucky也就不敢再有什么小动作了。有一下，Steve像是顶到了什么地方，Bucky整个腰身都猛地一抖，他似乎是觉得这反应有趣极了，专往那一小块上摩擦，弄得Bucky腿根一直抽搐，腰也陷得更下，后穴也被捣弄得松散绵软。没一会Bucky就受不住了，他撑着胳膊支起上身，身形还有些摇晃，第一下没撑住，倒在床单里，第二下才起来。

“不行了…”Bucky歪过头向后望去，Steve还在专注自己的动作，他叫的声音小，后者根本没听见，只知道一下接一下地干那个洞口，Bucky只好提高音量：“停一下，先停一下，Steve，兄弟，我没力气了……”

他终于暂时停下了动作，Steve还穿着衣服，裤子也只褪到了膝弯，露出来的皮肤都汗津津的，他挑起眉毛看着Bucky，等待着后者的下一句话。

Bucky被他看得还有些不好意思，他自己也感觉奇怪，毕竟Bucky和姑娘们做的时候可没害羞过，而现在他全身都敏感极了，被Steve碰过的皮肤都像火烧过一样。他没说话，Steve以为Bucky不想做了，但他沉默地翻了个身，阴茎在Bucky体内最敏感的一点打转，磨得他浑身都酥软下来，他的动作很慢，Steve明白了Bucky的意思，等不及Bucky自己慢慢翻过来，他便拽着Bucky的一侧大腿将Bucky转成平躺的姿势，他一定是把他的好朋友操疼了，因为Bucky的脸有些苍白，看起来很虚弱，也让面颊上的红晕更加明显。

Steve能感到Bucky不自知地用小腿磨蹭Steve的后背，他索性拉过Bucky的脚踝，向Bucky的胸膛叠去，让他自己抱着腿。Bucky会了意，听话地搂住腿，可没一会他的手臂也没了力气，手摊开，腿又放下了，他配合Steve抽插的动作尽量抬腰，Steve在他里面没插两下，Bucky的腰也跟着酸了。

衬衣才被穿上没一会就又被Steve掀开了，两颗红点被捏住，刚刚后入的姿势让Bucky的乳头一直在粗糙的布料上摩擦，这会又被揉捏，表面肯定要破皮，Steve用手指玩了一会，又换牙齿去咬，Bucky被咬的很疼，却依然没出声阻止Steve。

他用双腿环住Steve的腰，以便Steve操他能操的更方便，后穴讨好地吸裹插进来的阴茎，Steve已经完全把他的小洞打开了。先前他第一次插进Bucky里面时Bucky的后穴流了血，穴口被暴力地撑开，褶皱也被完全抚平，甚至被撑到撕裂，肉眼可见的有些细小伤口。

不过Bucky很有天赋，那个小洞知道怎么吞下男人的阴茎，随着Steve继续抽插的动作他也渐渐有了快感，他在这之前从没被男人操过，从后穴直达大脑的快意让他很陌生，括约肌不安地收紧，Steve被夹得有些疼了，他用手指在穴口慢慢按揉，直到Bucky渐渐放松又恢复了挺腰力度。

Bucky哀鸣着，Steve一味地摩挲着他的后颈，用指甲抠挖着别人留下的爱痕，直到他感觉有血珠从他造成的伤口中渗出。他没法忽视心里那酸酸的嫉妒感，仿佛有火焰在他的胸膛中燃烧，Steve薅住Bucky头发把他的头向后扯去，他的心脏越绞痛他就越发用力地啃咬Bucky喉结位置的皮肤，满意地听着Bucky因为疼痛呜咽出声。

Steve花了一会才射，精液尽数灌进了他好哥们的洞孔深处，液体比Bucky的体温要凉一点，激得他一个激灵。

Bucky伸出双手搂住Steve，Steve被他紧抱着，头颅埋在他锁骨的位置嗅着。小个子还没完全软掉，阴茎就这么堵在洞里，Bucky的小洞被撑得很开，有些精液顺着Steve半软的阴茎流到床单上。

只有他一个人射了，Bucky还硬着，Steve凑上去亲吻绿眼男孩的嘴唇，像品尝什么珍馐一样一点点舔过Bucky的舌尖，吸吮着他的下唇。Steve伸手抹了把流出的精液，当做润滑撸动挚友的阴茎，他亲吻他，不过几分钟Bucky也高潮了，他在射精时更忘情地吻着小个子，外面的天已经完全黑了，路灯被点亮，时而有行人从灯下走过。

Steve半坐起身，还有一点他留下的唾液挂在Bucky嘴角。

“所以他操你了吗？像我一样操你了吗？”他还在意着“Bucky和男人约会这件事。

Bucky笑了，每当他微笑时Steve都会觉得世界被点亮了。

“从来就只有你一个人，小傻子。”

他们再次拥抱，Steve完全软掉的阴茎从Bucky的小洞里滑出来，他的后穴被干了太长时间，还没完全闭合，Steve伸进三根手指在里面搅，更多精液流出来。

“所以……我们算是和好了吗？”Bucky问道。

“嗯哼。”


End file.
